Caught!
by ashley-chan
Summary: Let's just say that Kenshin and Kaoru are....caught doing....something. (By someone quite unexpected!) Please please review! CHAP. 3 is FINALLY UP!
1. Caught!

-Title- Caught!!!  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (although that scar of his is sooo sexy!) so don't sue me. ^^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, not here...." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Koiishi, I want you....now. Onegai?" he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
Not hearing any protests from her, he nibbled on her earlobe. Hearing her soft whimper, he smiled and trailed a series of little kisses down to her collarbone. Nibbling lightly at the skin, he smiled when she kept squirming.  
  
Pushing her against the wall, he touched his lips to hers roughly, invading her mouth with his tounge. They stayed that way for quite some time, and after he got tired of just kissing her, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is it koiishi? No one is here today. Sanosuke went to see Megumi, and Yahiko is at the Akabeko. It's just us... let's enjoy our time alone, ne?" She couldn't respond due to his traveling hands. Enjoying her flushed face and silence, he simply repeated "Ne...?"  
  
Not being able to take it anymore, she kissed him roughly, showing him how much she loved him. "You are so right, Ken-chan. Aishteru..."  
  
"Aishteru, koiishi...."  
  
She held onto him tightly, wrapping her legs around his hips, meeting his hungry kisses. Her soft moans were eaten away by his mouth, and he was enjoying every second of having that kind of control over her. And she's all MINE... he felt male pride rise in his chest and he smiled against her lips.  
  
Just as his fingers were trailing downwards, towards the sash holding her kimono together, they heard two little gasps. Turning their heads, both their eyes turned into plates at what they saw....  
  
"Ken-san? Kaoru-chan? What are you guys doing? Huh? Huh?" Little Ayame asks innocently. "Yeah! Are you two sick? You guys look flushed." Little Suzume said worriedly.  
  
"Did you girls find Himura?" Doctor Genzai asked the little ones. Seeing their eyes shining with curiosity and worry, he looked into the room they were facing, and was puzzled by the two people inside.  
  
Kaoru was blushing furiously, looking at the floor, and Kenshin was...well, he was sprawled on the floor, circles in his eyes. "Ken-san? Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly. Seeing Kaoru laugh puzzled him even more.  
  
Kenshin looks so cute like that! I guess we'll just have to wait for another day. We were caught.... Thank goodness it wasn't Sano or Megumi! They would never have let us hear the end of it! Kaoru thought smiling. "Kenshin?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oro, oro, oro?" Was the only thing Kenshin said throughout the whole day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sure all of you wanted it to turn into a lemon, didn't you?? *tsk tsk* Why ever did you think that? ^_~ I might let them continue though.... Send me enough reviews and I might! (I'm quite jealous of everyone with lots of reviews...) The thought of them being caught just seemed so funny to me. But then again, that's my wicked sense of humor. I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Try, Try Again

-Title- Try, Try Again  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Kenshin (but his scar is damn sexy I tell you!) so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We're finally alone again...." Kaoru whispered, nearing Kenshin who was sitting on a chair without a shirt on. (A/N: I wish I were there to see that ^_~)  
  
"Kaoru-chan.... we're in Megumi's clinic...." he said quietly.  
  
"So? Megumi went to anothers doctors clinic to find the medicine for your wounds.... it'll take her at least an hour....plenty of time if you ask me." she replied.  
  
Not waiting for his response, she closed the gap between them, and kissed him lightly. Pulling away quickly, she smiled and trailed her kisses downward. Little by little, she neared his throat, and found the certain spot that always made him shiver.  
  
She trailed her tongue lightly over his throat, earning a moan from him, something he didn't usually do. Smiling against his throat, she mimicked what he usually did to her, wondering if perhaps his weak spot would get her another moan from him.  
  
She was successful.  
  
Kenshin tried to control himself, but having Kaoru on top of him, sucking his throat, his collarbone, his lower lip....it was too much even for him. The formerly known as Batousai lost his control as he threw Kaoru on the floor.  
  
Quickly and skillfully, Kenshin untied her robe, pulling it downwards while sucking on her throat. After a few minutes, he felt she was ready for the next step. Looking at her now bare torso, he held his breath.  
  
Under his heavy gaze, Kaoru felt nervous. It wasn't every day she allowed a man to see her in such a vulnerable state but with Kenshin it was so much different. She just simply layed there, waiting expectantly for her love's next move...  
  
"Beautiful..." he whispered.  
  
Before she could answer him, his lips were on hers. This kiss was different from the others....it held more passion. Karoru felt herself get weaker with every passing second, almost sure that he was now acting on pure male instincts....and she liked it.  
  
A lot.  
  
He held her close, never wanting to let this woman go.  
  
"Karou-chan..." he whispered... while at the very same moment another voice said:  
  
""KAORU!! Do you know where Kenshin is? I have the medicine..." Megumi screamed as she opened one of the patients doors. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head to the scene she was witnessing.  
  
Kaoru....and Ken-san.... almost naked.  
  
A slight blush tinted her cheeks, never expecting to see something like that between those two. As they both scurried off the floor, Kaoru covered herself standing next to a much embarassed Kenshin.  
  
Issuing a quiet, "Gomen", Megumi walked away, leaving the medicine on the floor. As she leaned against the door, she sighed and little fox ears popped out of nowhere on her head. A small smile crossed her features, thinking of all the teasing she was going to do once in the future.  
  
As Megumi walked away, she screamed loud enough so they could hear her, starting the beginning of her many teases to come:  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ^_~ I'm so mean... please review if you want more! 


	3. A Smirk Worth Punching

-Title- A Smirk Worth Punching  
  
-Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Kenshin (yet!) ^_^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm so sick of this… I feel like we're teenagers hiding from our parents! I don't think I can take this for much longer" Kaoru said to herself. A slight hint of pink tinted her cheeks at her impatience but it's been torture! (A/N: Don't you all agree? lol)  
  
She stood in front of his door, trying to figure out how to do this without seeming ridiculous. After much mediation she got tired of always trying to figure out and plan her life. She needed to be spontaneous, adventurous, daring….  
  
"Fuck it." she uttered.  
  
Opening the door, she was disappointed at the empty room. Then she remembered that Kenshin was in a meeting with Saitou about some new enemy. "Well I said I had to be daring, so daring I shall be!" Putting on her sandals, she started walking towards her destination, fantasies of a certain red haired man swirling in her mind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But the only way we can catch this murderer is by staying close to the store…" Saitou was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, a black haired raccoon girl smiling smugly. "Hello Kaoru, and what do I owe this pleasure" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word with Kenshin…" then in a whisper she finished her sentence, "in private."  
  
"Oro? Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked worriedly. Yeah, obviously he had been thinking of her also, the smell of her skin, her soft lips, the arch of her back when he kissed her right "there" in her neck. Hell, he couldn't get her out of his damn head but he understood that when the time was right, they'd be able to be with each other. But that still didn't change the fact that he yearned for her and wanted to take her right there.  
  
Saitou looked at her with quizzical eyes… Then he saw the gleam in her eyes as she locked gazes with his past enemy. "Well, if you wish, but please make it quickly that Kenshin and I have much to discuss." As he walked past her, he noticed the way she was wringing her hands behind her in nervousness. It was best to leave her be and not tease her… much anyway.  
  
As soon as he left the room, she slammed the door closed and leaned into Kenshin softly. His eyes changed color a bit and she took that as a good sign. Pressing herself a but more against his arm, she smiled softly asking, "What's wrong Kenshin? You look a bit pale." "Uh… no, no I'm fine. But what is the reason you came here? Is it so urgent that you couldn't wait until I came home?" He recognized that look in her eyes… half of him wanted it and the other was afraid.   
  
"Well I thought we should continue where we left off last time…" she whispered in his ear. Licking his earlobe softly, she raised herself slightly and straddled him, wrapping her legs behind his back. He stiffened strongly, not quite used to her being so dominant.  
  
That didn't mean he didn't like it.  
  
Not being able to control himself, he took her example and kissed her hard. Not being able to wait any longer, he touched her legs, trailing his fingertips softly on her skin. Slowly, he continued upwards, and firmly grabbed her inner thighs, showing her that he loved every part of her body.  
  
Her moan told him that she wanted him to continue. He went further up, relishing in her soft moans against him, her hips rocking against him, urging him to be quicker, to fulfill her needs…   
  
When he brushed his callous fingertips against the spot between her legs, he almost came right there. She was so wet, so wonderful. Following her encouragement, he continued to move his fingers little by little, losing control with every passing second.   
  
Kaoru thought she was going to lose her mind. This man did things to her than she couldn't comprehend and she wanted to explore those feelings with him her whole life. She wanted this man to take over her, to fill her, to love her and make her feel cherished.  
  
And Kenshin always aims to please…  
  
Just as he was taking her robes off, his experienced ears heard something, and he turned suddenly to find…  
  
Saitou with an amused smirk on his face.   
  
Seeing as how Kaoru was so caught up in their steamy contact, her closed eyes didn't see him until Kenshin covered her and stood her up in less than a second. She opened her eyes in bewilderment and saw Saitou practically laughing.   
  
Her red cheeks flared as she threw a vase towards him, which he obviously dodged. Then Kenshin grabbed her, picked her up and fled from the scene. The only thing Kaoru heard through the fast wind of her love's running was Saitou's voice screaming:  
  
"Your time was up!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I bet you all want to kill me, right? Well, we're almost there… Keep reviewing and maybe they'll finally succeed! ^_^x Ja ne! 


End file.
